Opposite Opinions: Lifetime Experiences
by AlwaysHiei
Summary: Hinata and Sasuke always had opposite opinions. This is just a much, much, longer, and much, much more detailed version. Please, enjoy and review!


Opposite Opinions: Lifetime Experiences

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

By:AlwaysHiei

"Sasuke! Why do you have to be so cold! Can't you ever be sympathetic to other peoples pain?" Naruto yelled at his friend angrily.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

"What in the heck does "HN" mean!" Naruto yelled back. "Can't you respect MY past! I mean, I rspect yours!"

"... Whatever. See you at training tomorrow." Sasuke replied.

"I bet that's the most you've ever said in a single sentence!" Naruto retorted loudly.

Sasuke never cared about Naruto's painful past --------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto...? I-I'm sorry About S-Sasuke. I'm s-sure he does care." Hinata said quietly to her disfigured friend, and, current crush.

"Nah! That guy doesn't care about anything! Not like you, Hinata. You always care." Naruto replied, smiling.

"Eh? Th-thank you s-so much! B-but I don't d-deserve such p-praise, Naruto!"

"Haha! Whatever you say, Hinata." Naruto replied. "But, don't worry about me, okay? I'm used to noone caring; Especially not that guy. Now, sorry if I'm being rude, but, I really have to meet Iruka-Sensei for some ramen. Seeya, Hinata!"

"B-But I c-care Naruto." Hinata said, unfortunately too late. Naruto was already gone.

Hinata always cared about the pain Naruto had endured, and, desperately wanted to help.  
--------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke! How many times do you I have to tell you this! You need to stop acting so coldly to everyone! Nobody's going to like you, with that attitude of yours!" The hokage, Tsunade, yelled at said person, before dismissing him from the office.

"Jeeze, what a jerk he is!" Some random person whispered, pointing at Sasuke.

"I know, I mean, he's even rude to the hokage!" Another person said.

Sasuke just walked right by.

Sasuke never cared about what other's thought about him.  
--------------------------------------------------------

"Hinata! You need to train more! This is the fifth mission you've failed in the past six months!" Her father yelled at her before dismissing her from his office.

"Look at her. She's so weak." A Hyuuga whispered as she passed by.

"I know. What a disgrace to the Hyuuga clan. FIVE failed missions! Most ninja is the village don't fail that many in their lifetimes." Another replied.

Hinata walked by, her head held down in shame. She really was a disgrace.

Hinata always cared about others opinions, always putting them before herself.  
--------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke. You aren't ever gonna be happy, living your life like this. You need to think about something else; Something other than revenge." Kakashi told his student, who was very angry about missing his chance to kill his brother; Again.

Sasuke just left, tired of listening to the man.

Sasuke never cared about being happy.  
--------------------------------------------------------

"Hinata! I'm so glad you came with me today. I wouldn't have had any fun without you." TenTen said to her companion, as they shopped in Konoha's mall.

"Thanks f-for inviting me." Hinata replied, smiling. It was nice to get away from her family and training every once in a while. Plus, TenTen wanted her to go with her.

Hinata always cared about hers, and others, happiness.  
--------------------------------------------------------

"This is the second time this month! STOP BEING SO RUDE TO EVERYONE!" The hokage yelled, before dismissing him, once again.

"Seriously, Sasuke. You need to try and be a little nicer sometimes. You always act way too cold." Kakashi said to his student.

Sasuke just walked away, not caring about wat his sensei was saying.

Sasuke never cared about his cold attitude.  
--------------------------------------------------------

"Hinata, you better not be rude to our guests, this evening." Her father told her sternly.

"Yes, father." Hinata said before bowing.

She would certainly try very hard to act presentably to everyone and anyone who came to the compound that night.

Hinata always cared about her possibly acting rude, and did her best not to.  
--------------------------------------------------------

"EEK! Look, It's Sasuke!" A random fan girl yelled, fainting from joy.

"He's georgous as ever!" Another yelled.

"Man, he's so lucky." Some guy whispered jealously.

Sasuke walked by, irritated.

Sasuke didn't care about his looks, in fact, they bothered him.  
--------------------------------------------------------

"Hinata, you always look so plain." A girl told her one day.

"I-I'm sorry. Am I b-bothering you?" Hinata asked.

"No. I was just saying." The girl said as she walked off.

But, Hinata wasn't so sure of her answer.

Hinata always cared about her looks, someone could be bothered by them.  
--------------------------------------------------------

"Hey! Sasuke. Here's your invitation." Naruto said, handing him an envelope that was bright orange.

"What's this?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh? You didn't hear? Me and Hinata are getting married! Anyways, I gotta go give one to Sakura. Bye!" Naruto yelled as he ran off.

Sasuke just stood there, in pure shock.

But, Sasuke did care when Hinata was getting married to Naruto.  
--------------------------------------------------------

"Hinata. You need to go train." Her father told her as she was exciting the compund.

"Huh? Oh. Later, maybe." Hinata replied.

"I meant NOW, Hinata." Her father said, angrily.

"I'm sorry but, I'm meeting Naruto NOW." Hinata retorted, annoyed. "Maybe I'll train later." She said, before leaving her shocked father, in search of Naruto.

But, Hinata couldn't care less about anyone else, other than Naruto.  
--------------------------------------------------------

"Why? Hinata... Why?" Sasuke said for the hundreth time that night, as he sat on his balcony, feeling miserable.

He hadn't felt this bad for years.

Because Sasuke loved Hinata.  
--------------------------------------------------------

Hinata couldn't sleep, she was so excited. She was going to get married; TO NARUTO!

She hadn't been this excited for years.

Because Hinata loved Naruto.  
--------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto's in the hospital for over-training; again." Kakashi explained to his indifferent student. "Hinata is currently with him, worrying her head off."

"Have you really come to see Naruto?" Sakura asked her teamate, the indifferent one.

"No." He replied coldy.

"Eh? Then... why are you here, Sasuke?" Sakura asked, surprised.

"None of your buisiness." He said, as he walked into Naruto's room to find a crying Hinata. "...It's okay. He'll be fine." He tried to calm her down, which was way put of his character.

Because Sasuke loved Hinata.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto." Hinata said, again, still crying. What if he'd really hurt himself this time?

"...It's okay. He'll be fine." Sasuke said to her.

But, she didn't pay him any attention. And, she didn't care.

Because Hinata loved Naruto.  
-----------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke! You need to pay more attention to what you say and do to others. You've hurt a lot of people." The hokage explained, before dismissing him.

"Jeeze, Sasuke. You broke Sakura's heart AGAIN, yesterday, didn't you?" Kiba said to the retreating figure."I mean, the only person you haven't insulted this past week is Hinata, and you probably just don't notice her."

Kiba was totally wrong.

And while everything else was meaningless to him, Hinata was the most important thing to him in the world.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hinata. You should try and focus more on your training. You've definitely cut back recently." Neji stated to his cousin, before leaving the training grounds.

'Well, I've been spending a lot of time with my husband recently, so I've had to cut back.' Hinata thought, wishing she had said that to Neji.

Training just wasn't her problem anymore. She had better things- No, a better PERSON to spend her time with.

And while Hinata usually cared about everything in the world, As long as she had Naruto, nothing else mattered.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hinata, what I need to tell you is that... Um, I, I... Love you." Sasuke said nervously. He realized she was married, but, he had to tell her.

"...Hinata! Come on!" Naruto yelled.

"Whatever. I have to go." Hinata replied to Sasuke, before leaving the broken-hearted man in her dust.

When Sasuke confessed his feelings to Hinata, he cared about her answer.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hinata, what I need to tell you is that... Um, I, I... Love you." Sasuke finally finished what he had to say to a very irritated and bored Hinata.

"...Hinata! Come on!" Naruto yelled.

"Whatever. I have to go." Hinata replied to Sasuke, before walking off to her Naruto. He was way more interesting than that jerk.

When Sasuke confessed his feelings to Hinata, she didn't care at all about what he was saying; Naruto was calling her.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she walked off, Sasuke hoped against hope that she'd look back, and, maybe even realize she felt the same.

'Please. Please. Please! I love her! I really love her, and, I would never hurt her! So, please!' Sasuke thought.

But, she never looked back. She just kept on running.

When Hinata walked away from Sasuke, without even the slightest glance of worry or anything resembling concern, Sasuke cared.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she walked off, all Hinata thought about was Naruto.

"Hey, Hinata! What were you doing over there?" Naruto asked her happily.

"Oh, just strolling, Naruto." Hinata replied just as happily to her husband.

When Hinata walked away from Sasuke, she never looked back, She didn't care at all about him.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Na-ru-to! Over here!" Sakura happily called said figure who immediately dashed over to her and put his arm around her neck.

"Hinata's pretty crushed, Isn't she?" Ino said to Shikamaru.

"Yeah, that's what Neji says." Shikamaru replied.

"I can't believe he let her go like that. She really loved him." Chouji added.

'Naruto, you're such an idiot.' Sasuke thought, as he walked away.

Eventually, his feet led him to the park. It was the middle of the night, but, he opted to walk around a bit.

When he was about to turn back, he saw a very familiar figure sitting on a bench all alone.

It was Hinata. Sasuke walked slowly over to her and sat next to her, placing his hand on hers, as if to comfort her.

After Naruto left Hinata for Sakura without even a glance back, Sasuke cared.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto... Why?" Hinata asked herself. She was just sitting there on a bench in the park, in the middle of the night.

She didn't care that she was alone. She didn't care about her possibly getting sick. Naruto left. He was gone.

Suddenly, somebody was sitting next to her. Somebody familiar.

It was Sasuke.

He placed his hand on hers, as if to comfort her.

When Naruto left Hinata for Sakura without even a glance back, Hinata didn't care about herself anymore.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hinata... I love you." Sasuke said to the girl in front of him. 'I know she probably doesn't care, but, I have to try!' Sasuke thought to himself, as Hinata just gasped.

"Sasuke...? I, I... I love you, too, but... But, I don't deserve you." Hinata replied, looking down.

But, Sasuke was so happy, that, before he even knew what he was doing, he had pulled her into a hug.

Once Sasuke re-confessed his feelings for her, He didn't care that she'd ignored him the last time.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hinata. I know you probably don't like me, but, I'm still going to tell you." Sasuke said to her.

'What? What does he have to tell me...? I mean, it sounds like he might say he loves me, but, I was so rude to him last time. I really don't deserve him.' Hinata thought.

"Hinata... I love you." Sasuke said to her, looking straight into her eyes.

Hinata gasped, she was shocked. "Sasuke...? I, I... I love you too, but... But, I don't deserve you." Hinata said quietly, about to cry.

Suddenly, Sasuke pulled her into an embrace.

Once Sasuke re-confessed his feelings for her, Hinata cared about the fact that she'd ignored him the last time; She didn't deserve him.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, Hinata. This'll be fun." Sasuke said as he dragged her into the amusement park.

"But, Sasuke... Are you sure you're fine with being seen with me in public...?" Hinata asked him quietly.

"Huh? Why wouldn't I be? You're my girlfriend. I love you." Sasuke replied.

"But.. But, I'm not... I'm not pretty or strong or anything." She explained.

"What? Of course you're pretty! You're georgous! And, You're the strongest kunoichi I know." Sasuke retorted. " And, I want everyone else to be jealous of me and you. So, come on!"

While they were dating, Sasuke didn't care about any of her possible flaws; She didn't have any.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, Hinata. This'll be fun." Sasuke said as he dragged her into the amusement park.

"But, Sasuke... Are you sure you're fine with being seen with me in public...?" Hinata asked. 'Isn't he ashamed of me...?'

"Huh? Why wouldn't I be you're my girlfriend. I love you." Sasuke replied, in a matter-of-fact tone.

But... But, I'm not... I'm not pretty, or strong or anything." She explained. 'Not like Sakura, or Ino.'

"What? Of course you're pretty! You're georgous! And, you're the strongest kunoichi I know." Sasuke defended her honor. 'Really? Does he really bthink so?' "And, I want everybody else to be jealous of me and you. So, come on!"

'Will they really be jealous?'

While they were dating, Hinata always cared about her possible flaws; She had so many!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke! How could you marry her? What about me? I've ALWAYS loved you!" Sakura screamed at said person.

"You're going out with Naruto."

"So! I still love you! How could you break my heart!" Sakura cried to Sasuke.

As soon as they were married, Sasuke didn't care about Naruto and Sakura's broken hearts; Hinata was the only important thing.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hinata... Why?" Naruto said to Hinata, crying. "I-I love you. Why did you leave me?"

"Naruto, I didn't leave you. You left me." Hinata defended herself.

"But, I'd've come back. Why didn't you wait?" He asked desperately.

"I couldn't wait. You hurt me too bad. And, Sasuke was the only person to help me. Before I knew it, I had fallen for him." Hinata explained.

"But... You loved me."

"Yes, I Loved you, Naruto. And, I still do. Just, not in the same way. I'm sorry." Hinata replied, putting a hand on his shaking shoulder. "I'm sorry."

As soon as they were married, Hinata started caringt about Naruto and Sakura's broken hearts; they were important friends of hers.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke. Ever since you had kids, you haven't been paying any attention to your duties as a ninja. Please, put more effort into your job." The hokage told him. "You're dismissed. Oh! Say hello to Hinata for me."

"Sasuke, welcome home!" Hinata said happily as she greeted him at the door, with their baby in her arms, and their toddler following quickly after.

"Dad!" The toddler yelled, as he ran over to Sasuke who picked him up.

"Neji. How was your day?" Sasuke asked.

"Great! But, Aunt Hanabi was picking on me when we visited her." Neji Jr. explained.

"I see." Sasuke replied. "Hinata, the hokage says "Hello"." Sasuke said, setting their son down.

"Oh, okay. Was she lecturing you again today?" Hinata asked, giggling a bit.

"Yeah." Sasuke admitted, before walking off to change clothes.

Once they had kids, Sasuke stopped caring about his duties as a ninja; who cares about fighting when he had suck a wonderful family?  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hinata! We need you to come to the hospital for a shift this Saturday. I know it's your day off, but, we need you here." Shizune explained to the girl before walking off.

"Oh no... Sasuke has a mission on Saturday... What are we going to do with the kids?" Hinata mumbled to herself as she made her way home.

"If you want, Neji and I can watch them again." TenTen, who popped up out of nowhere offered.

"Again? But, I dump them on you two much too often!" Hinata refused.

"Oh, please. It's no trouble. Your baby is always quiet, and, Neji just loves Neji Jr." TenTen explained. "We LIKE taking care of them. They always behave."

"Are you sure? I mean, I could ask someone else--"

"No way. Neji and I would be hurt if you did that. Don't worry about it.Just Be at our house on Saturday with the kids. See you then." TenTen said, as she disapeared as quickly as she came.

Regardless of what she'd said, Hinata was very worried about making Neji and TenTen watch her kids so often.

Once they had kids, Hinata was always caring about her duties as a ninja; How could she possibly balance her work and her family?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hinata..." Sasuke said, or tried to say.

"No, Sasuke. Don't hurt yourself. Please, just don't hurt yourself." Hinata begged.

"Hinata... I'm happy... That you let me.. spend some of my life... with you. I'm so happy... I met you, Hinata. You're the most important person to me... and.. I love you." Sasuke said honestly. 'Please, don't feel pain on my account, Hinata.'

"S-Sasuke. I-I'm happy too.I-I'm thankful that I-I met y-you. Thank you s-so much. F-for everything. I love you, Sasuke. I love you s-s- much." Hinata managed to say. 'Thank you, Hinata. You don't know how much that means to me.'

"Good...bye, Hinata."

When Sasuke died, he didn't care about his own pain; Only Hinata's.  
------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hinata..." Sasuke said, or tried to say.

"No, Sasuke. Don't hurt yourself. Please, just don't hurt yourself." Hinata begged.

"Hinata... I'm happy... That you let me.. spend some of my life... with you. I'm so happy... I met you, Hinata. You're the most important person to me... and.. I love you." Sasuke said honestly.

"S-Sasuke. I-I'm happy too.I-I'm thankful that I-I met y-you. Thank you s-so much. F-for everything. I love you, Sasuke. I love you s-s- much." Hinata managed to say, before her husbands eyes closed; for the last time.

"Please... Don't let it be painful for him." Hinata said, before completely breaking down.

When Sasuke died, all Hinata cared about was his pain, hers didn't matter at the moment, no matter how bad it hurt. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hinata..." Sasuke said happily, as he gazed at his approaching wife. She was as georgous as ever.

"Sasuke..." Hinata replied, just as happily.

"It's nice to see you." Sasuke whispered, as he hugged her tightly.

"Good to see you, too."

After Hinata died, Sasuke only cared about was reuniting with her.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Hinata..." Sasuke said happily.

"Sasuke..." Hinata replied, just as happily, as she approached her ever-missed husband.

"It's nice to see you." Sasuke whispered, as he hugged her tightly.

"Good to see you, too."

After Sasuke died, Hinata only cared about was reuniting with him.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------

Perhaps their opinions weren't always opposites.  
-----------------------------------------------

This a much more elaborate take on "Opposite Opinions". It was a request, in a way. So, here you are, HarvestMoonFan24.

Please, review! Seeya,  
AlwaysHiei 


End file.
